The Education of Lupin
by spie-594
Summary: The adventures of Lupin the IV at the Tokyo International Boarding school :P Thrill to the misdeeds of our young hero! Gasp at the scandelous descendants of Zenigata! Tremble in terror at the mention of the Glee Club! all this and more.....
1. The Tokyo International Boarding School

DISCLAIMER! -Lupin and Company are owned by someone else. Monkey Punch, I think. All other characters are figments of my imagination and don't resemble anyone at all, hopefully.  
  
Chapter one: Tokyo International Boarding School  
  
Sometimes when the weather is mild and the moon is full, the beautiful campus of the Tokyo International Boarding School is calm and still like a portrait. Consisting of six buildings surrounding an opulent courtyard, the school would look almost unremarkable amidst the sakura trees and running streams decorating it if it weren't for the stunning statue in the courtyards center. Standing as tall as the six buildings surrounding it (six stories, roughly) the stern visage of a Japanese man scowls to the heavens in grim determination, with a book tucked in one arm and a hat in the other across his breast. The statue has become a landmark of Japan, symbolizing the integrity of its people and the efficiency of its schooling. However, to the students it serves a different purpose. In golden letters engraved on the base, it states the school motto for all to see, "With Crime Comes Punishment!" famous words from the founder, and a means of keeping the students in check. However, the Tokyo International Boarding School isn't famous for statues alone, for the school caters to the rich sons and daughters of the world's elite. It is said that whoever graduates this school is destined for greatness, and it's generally true. However, to some it's just a playground....  
  
Akari sits quietly on the roof of the female dormitory. Completely still, she felt the wind flow through her hair and pick up the stray leaves off of her tiled sanctuary. It's been a long day and she needs to relax. Her father taught her that meditation is the key to inner harmony, but it's hard to concentrate when you know a geometry test looms in the near future, and that a bad grade may destroy her perfect record. She winced as she imagined the shame it may bring her. Distracted, she opened her eyes. A full moon reflected down upon the campus below her. The sakura trees swayed gently in the breeze and she found comfort in the cherry-blossoms swirling in little circles above the grass. Sighing to herself, she gazed at the moon reflecting in the pools surrounding the founder statue. A leaf fell in and caused the water to ripple, making the reflection waver. With another sigh, she stood up.  
  
"Just can't win today, Akari," she said while standing, but as she began to rise, she noticed a shadow flit across the pool she was gazing at. Peeking her interest, she snuck behind an air filter to get a better view. The shadow stood still for a moment, and appeared to look around for a second. It then darted from tree to tree toward the academic building.  
  
A smile crossed her lips. The dean would like to know about this, not to mention her friend, and with a gust of the wind she was gone.  
  
The shadow centered itself in front of the academic building. Six stories tall and locked up like a nun's bedroom, it would be no easy feat getting inside. "Since when has life been easy?" the shadow mused to itself. It pulled a rope from nowhere and cast it to the roof. Climbing to the third story, it reached for a certain unlocked window and climbed inside.  
  
The lab was dark and empty. Chairs were stacked on their respective tables and the faint smell of cleanliness lingered in the air. The shadow pulled off a glove and lowered its fingers to the floor. The tiles were still damp from the janitor's routine washing, meaning he just finished. The shadow nodded its approval and returned the glove to its respective hand. Creeping to the door, it opened it slightly and peered out into the halls of the third floor.  
  
The walls were lined with posters reminding the students of the upcoming dance, scores of recent sporting events, and scowling professors reminding students of the hazards of drugs and unprotected sex. Half expecting a security guard, the shadow sighed in relief at the empty hall. Stealthily, it crept to a door at the far end labeled "Trophy Room" and inserted a pin in the lock. Click! The shadow slinked in and closed the door behind itself.  
  
The size of a small auditorium, the trophy room shined even in the dark. Statues of honor for every field resided here, from Judo to Attendance. In the center shined the largest of the trophies, the "International Academic Excellence" cup, but the shadow paid it no mind. Instead it crept to a small display case in the back corner of the room where the sports trophies lay. Most of them were a little dusty, but there was one that was very recent. Engraved on the bottom it read "Judo Champion: Richard Dangler". Pulling the pin from its sleeve, the shadow picked the cabinet open.  
  
Then the lights came on! Beaming from above, the trophies reflected the light, showering every corner in illumination!  
  
"I've got you now Lupin!" a voice boomed triumphantly.  
  
The figure next to the display cringed and turned around. It was a thin yet wiry looking guy, with short shaggy hair and sideburns. He had dark brown eyes, a crooked grin, and a full-length black body stocking on. "Zenigata.." He said slowly, savoring it for the first time. "Shouldn't you be getting you beauty sleep?"  
  
"I'm afraid sleep has done all it can for this figure of mine. Retribution is all it desires now!" the young woman exclaimed.  
  
Lupin tried to hide his smile. It was true that nothing could make Emi Zenigata more beautiful. Ever since she was a little girl, she's been the apple of Tokyo's eye. With long, ebony hair that reached the small of her back and skin as fine as a china dolls, every male student at the school has longed for her, but with no success. The fierce look in her dark brown eyes told the story of a spoiled little girl, who being the limelight of the media for her beauty and famous ancestry sought nothing but perfection. Lupin's smile receded. What utter loathing he had for that perfection.  
  
Next to Emi stood Akari Ishikawa, her best friend and star athlete of the school. Half the trophies in the room had her name on them. Deservingly, Lupin thought, for she had been unopposed in all fields, save one. She was beautiful as well, but she had a natural beauty, complimented by her long, wavy brown hair and athletic physique. The silent type, she stared at Lupin rather than berating him with Emi.  
  
They both looked really cute in their pajamas.  
  
Emi crossed the room and poked Lupin in the chest while Akari stood in the doorway and watched.  
  
"What exactly are you doing here? Don't you know its restricted?! What about the curfew rules?!! " Emi said menacingly. She didn't trust Lupin. Her father didn't, her grandfather didn't, why should she? There was something about him that unnerved her. Was it his care-free nature? His lanky good looks? That devilish twinkle in his eye? She didn't care. She was determined to find out what he was up to at any cost.  
  
"Calm down Emi," he said calmly. "I just wanted to take some photos of the new trophy for the paper tomorrow. I thought if I snuck in and took some shots before it was unveiled, I could get some extra credit in journalism." He jiggled the camera hanging around his neck for emphasis.  
  
"Bullshit!" she yelled and pushed Lupin out of the way while Akari chuckled by the door. She needed to see the trophy for herself. Indeed, it was sitting there, gleaming in all of its glory behind its locked case. "Damn," she said "That's still no excuse for you to be sneaking around after hours! Security!!!" Five guards burst in the room to a surprised Lupin and drag him off feet first with Emi smirking behind them. Akari gave the trophy room a once over, turned off the lights, and followed quietly behind. 


	2. The Incorrigible Lupin

Chapter Two: The Incorrigible Lupin  
  
"So how you guys doin' tonight?" Lupins asked the guards as they drug him feet first down the hall, his back sliding across the janitor's clean floors.  
  
"Not so bad," the tallest remarked. "I won twenty bucks betting it was you who snuck into the trophy room."  
  
"What clued you off?" Lupin asked as his head bumped off some stairs they were descending.  
  
"Sneaking runs in your family." He grinned. Another guard frowned. He must be the loser of that bet, Lupin thought. Potted plants and fancy chairs passed Lupin's head on his little journey, so he concluded he must be near the dean's office.  
  
"Well, he were are." The tall guard said and pulled Lupin upright. In front of him was an elaborate looking door made of dark, dark mahogany with a simple little plaque that read "Zenigata Mariko, Dean." Lupin cringed.  
  
"Er...any chance you'd like to make another twenty by setting me.." but before he could finish the door was open and the guards shoved him through. The door closed tightly behind him and he could barely hear the guards walking away.  
  
"I've been expecting you." A low voice said behind Lupin. He turned around to get a view of the speaker.  
  
The Dean's office was the definition of "lavish". The size of a Baseball field, the walls were decorated with paintings of Japanese mountains and fields, streams and wildlife. Cabinets containing books and scrolls lined the office, while aquariums with a variety of fish rested between. At the far end was a simple mahogany desk of the same dark flavor as the door. Behind the desk, a comfortable looking chair had its back turned to Lupin, and faced a crackling fireplace. Above the mantle was an enormous portrait of the founder, whose statue resided in the middle of campus.  
  
"Hope I've lived up to those expectations." Lupin said while dusting off the dirt acquired from his recent trip and inhabiting a seat in front of the desk.  
  
The comfortable chair turned and faced Lupin. In it sat a woman in her late forties, though you could only tell by the eyes. Her figure was trim, and hardly a wrinkle showed on her face, save when she frowned, perhaps, but those eyes gave the impression that she fought everything unholy in this world and emerged victorious! She was cunning, and ruthless, and many a professor feared her vindictive might, but by god you had to respect a woman who single handedly turned a struggling university into the premier school of the world.  
  
"Quite," she said coldly, not looking at him but at a file on her desk. "My daughter Emi tells me that she found you snooping around the trophy room tonight."  
  
"Emi's your daughter?" Lupin said coyly. "Well, at least I know where she gets her figure from." He said in his most debonair voice.  
  
Her mouth curled into a small frown.  
  
"Don't think flattery will get you anywhere with me, you little shit. I've heard every line from man's lying tongue, and I don't feel like listening anymore." She looked up from her desk and her eyes bore holes into Lupin's skull. He couldn't help whimpering a little. "  
  
Now, lets take a look at your file."  
  
She opened the file sitting on her desk and starting reading aloud, and it seemed her frown lowered a bit.  
  
"Name: Arsene Lupin IV Height: 5'11  
  
Weight: 160 lbs  
  
Sex: Male.  
  
Known relatives: Father: Arsene Lupin III, incarcerated (she smiled widely)  
Mother: Mine Lupin, maiden name Fujiko..deceased.  
Legal guardians: Daisuke Jigen, Natalie Jigen.  
  
Interests: Journalism, Chemistry, Physical Education..Female Volleyball?  
(Lupin smiles and shrugs, while the Dean shakes her head in disgust)  
  
Record: 22 violations of attendance, 10 violations of curfew, 5 accusations of panty raids, 3 counts of verbal misconduct, 2 counts of indecent exposure, and now 1 count of breaking and entering.  
  
She closes the file and sets it back on her desk.  
  
"For only attending two years at this school, you've been keeping yourself busy." She said with a tone of contempt.  
  
Lupin cleared his throat and sat up in his chair.  
  
"For the record, I'd like to.."  
  
"Shut up!" Dean Zenigata screamed. "You will keep silent while I speak! Every day someone, either student or professor, has something foul to add to your record, and it makes me SICK! Your presence at this school has brought nothing but shame and discomfort for all who attend, and if it were up to me, I'd boot your sorry ass out on the street!" her nostrils flared and a vein on her slender neck started to pulsate.  
Lupin slinked back in his chair at her angry stare. After a few seconds, Dean Zenigata regained her composure and turned away from Lupin to face her fireplace.  
  
"Unfortunately..." she said curtly, "Its not in my power to expel you. Your..family's... contributions to this school have been most generous. Plus," she paused slightly, looking up to the founder's portrait, "I made a promise to my father to see towards your education..and to keep an eye on you always."  
  
Lupin looked at the portrait for himself. It was of a tall, dignified looking Japanese man, with a black-cropped haircut, firm chin, and fierce eyes. He wore a brown trench coat with matching fedora, and dangled a pair of handcuffs from his hand. A plaque with bold golden letters on the frame read "Detective Heiji Zenigata, Founder" Lupin narrowed his eyes in contempt.  
  
"Nice guy." Lupin said sarcastically.  
  
"Very." She said angrily. "Though I didn't know until I was 25 years old, when he finally bagged that bastard father of yours." Their angry gazes met, and they sat and glared at each other for minute. "But this is inconsequential." She said finally. "Why were you in the trophy room tonight?"  
  
"Like I told your daughter, I wanted to take some photo's of the new trophy before it was displayed publicly. I thought it might get me some extra credit in journalism." He said somewhat sincerely.  
  
"Oh really, well lets see how many photos you took." And quicker than thought possible she snatched the camera from around Lupin's neck and examined it. "Hmmmm, not a single shot. Care to revise your story?" she said smirkingly.  
  
"Nah, think I'll stick to it." He said while rubbing his pinky finger in his ear.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure why you're interested in Richard Dangler's latest achievement, but I'm sure it's unhealthy." She cleared her throat. "Now, your punishment for breaking into the trophy room is five months of volunteer labor for the custodians (Lupin cringed), five months of labor for the kitchen staff (Lupin whimpers), and five months of labor for...the Glee Club." She said with a wicked smile. Lupin fell back in his chair. He didn't mind mopping hallways or washing dishes so much, but helping the geeks in the Glee Cub was going to be slow, painful torture.  
  
"I'm sure you'll find this punishment fair." She cackled. "Now get out of my office!"  
  
She pushed a button on her desk and the same five guards burst in and dragged off a sulking Lupin. 


	3. The HalfAssed appearance of Kichiro Jige...

Chapter Three: The Student Body  
  
Before he knew it, Lupin was outside the academic building and was being dragged towards the Male dormitory. His thoughts were still on the Deans punishment as they passed the founder statue. Trying to clear his mind, he noticed the moon was still high in the sky, but the wind had died down a bit. The only thing stirring the leaves this time was his body being drug down the sidewalks.  
  
"What a terrible night to have a curse." He sighed, but the guards paid no attention.  
  
They passed by the Female dormitory and as he glanced at it, he could see girls giggling at him and waving from their windows. He smiled and waved back. Never ignore a woman, he was taught. Standing on one of the balconies was Emi, looking triumphant. When their eyes met, she stuck her tongue out him. "Bitch", he thought to himself. "The Zenigata's will know my revenge one day." He attempted to glare but his head bumped a rock and he lost focus.  
  
A few minutes later he was in front of his dormitory. Most of the students were asleep so it had a desolate, dead feel, but a lone body sat (actually it was kinda just laying there) in the shadows. Smoke rings rose from the cigarette it was puffing.  
  
The guards dropped Lupin's feet and left him sprawled on the ground. The tall one yelled at the smoking body. "Hey Kichiro! Make sure this bum doesn't cause any more mischief tonight or else we'll be coming after you next!"  
  
The body stirred a bit and stood up. A tall man with shaggy black hair and a trim goatee emerged in the light. He wore a pair of slender, rectangular sunglasses, which the light from his cigarette reflected in, black pants and black vest, and a white, warm looking long sleeve shirt. His belt buckle (which was a bit large) sported the words "Bad-Ass". He stared at the tall guard silently, unimpressed by his threat.  
  
"Whatever." he said tonelessly.  
  
The tall guard looked cross for a second, then turned around and led the rest of the guards back to their posts and away from the body they had just deposited.  
  
Lupin sat up and dusted off his shoulders.  
  
"That's it Jigen, no more favors for you." He addressed the man crossly.  
  
Kichiro Jigen walked over to Lupin and offered a hand. "That's okay. I never ask for any." He said while pulling Lupin to his feet. Jigen took a final drag from his cigarette and flicked the butt into a public ashtray twelve feet away. "Though I'm curious to know what you've done on my behalf." He added.  
  
"I decided our friend Richard Dangler needed some payback." Lupin said while grinning.  
  
Jigen perked his ear in interest. Richard Dangler had beaten him in the Judo Championship with an illegal throw last weekend. The ref should have noticed, but Richard's girlfriend Mercedes flashed her boobs at him at the crucial moment and distracted him. By the time he looked back, Jigen was floored and Richard was declared the winner. Furious, Jigen's been sulking about it all week.  
  
"What'd you do?" he asked curiously while pulling some candy out of his vest pocket. He offered Lupin a piece, but he declined politely.  
  
"You'll find out tomorrow at the unveiling." Lupin said, smiling malevolently. The smile faded a little bit. "I just hope it was worth the cost."  
  
Jigen chuckled.  
  
"Madam Zenigata's had her way with you huh?" he grinned. "I was wondering about the black body stocking." He poked Lupin teasingly. "Very form fitting. I guess old ladies like their meat on display, hmmm?"  
  
"Screw you!" Lupin chuckled and socked Jigen in the arm. Jigen laughed and shrugged it off.  
  
"No, much worse than that, I'm afraid." Lupin said in a more serious tone. He reached for his pocket, noticed he was wearing the pocket-less stocking, and frowned.  
  
"Er...got a smoke?"  
  
Jigen pulled a few cigarettes from his pack, put one in his mouth, and handed the other to Lupin. A match appeared from nowhere in his hand and with one deft swipe lit both cigarettes and disappeared.  
  
"Thanks." He said and puffed slowly. "No, I'm going to be very busy the next five months thanks to Miss. Zenigata. You're looking at the new custodian, dishwasher, and." he paused, and added silently "member of the glee club."  
  
Jigen bust up laughing. His cigarette fell from his mouth and he clutched his sides out of hilarity. Lupin puffed his smoke silently till he finished.  
  
Calming down a little, Jigen wiped a tear from behind his sunglasses and said "That's (chuckle, chuckle,) that's some pretty bad luck there. At least the custodians are cool and the dishwashers get free food, but man, the glee club? You can kiss any date you planned for the next five months good-bye."  
  
Lupin frowned.  
  
"Tell me about it. Still..", he paused considerately, "no use dwelling on regrets. Who knows, maybe some opportunity will come out of it." Lupin shrugged.  
  
"Always the optimist." Jigen remarked. A few leaves scattered across the sidewalk, marking the winds return. Lupin shivered a little and tossed his cigarette. Jigen followed suit and they both headed inside the dorm.  
  
The dormitory lobby had a half-assed kind of cleanliness to it, due to the fact that its inhabitants were the ones responsible for its upkeep. Sports banners and miscellaneous school pride posters were tacked up everywhere and once nice furniture lurked menacingly by the dingy walls. Fake tree's bent under crippling amounts of dust sagged in the corners and the student mail slots stood, defiantly clean amidst the mess of the room, against the right wall.  
  
Lupin wandered over to check his mail. He found three letters: a credit card application (which he promptly threw away) and two lovely smelling letters in pink envelopes. His heart skipped a beat and he bragged at Jigen.  
  
"Well, well! Looks like I've got a couple of admirers!" he said snidely. Jigen mumbled something incoherent and thumbed through a Guns n' Ammo magazine that occupied his mail slot.  
  
Lupin ripped through the first of the envelopes and pulled out the card within. As he opened it, rainbow colored glitter gushed out the sides and covered him head to toe. Jigen glanced from behind his magazine and chuckled.  
  
Lupin scowled and read the letter:  
  
"Dear Lupin, Ha ha! Hope this glitter fills your heart with GLEE! Good luck getting it off!  
-Emi Zenigata"  
  
Lupin crumbled up the letter and threw it over his shoulder. It bounced off the wall and promptly hit him in the back of the head. Grumbling, Lupin tried to dust off the glitter, but it wouldn't budge. He flailed around a bit trying to knock it off, but to no use. Sighing in defeat, he sat on the floor and whimpered.  
  
"Gee, you just can't catch a break, can ya?" Jigen remarked, tossing his magazine on a nearby end table.  
  
Lupin just grumbled. He looked at the other envelope cautiously. It's the same color as the glitter one, but it smelled different. He caaaarefully opened the top of the envelope and sloooowly pulled out the card. Before opening it, he turned it around a few times and shook it to make sure nothing decided to gush out like before. Finding nothing wrong, he flipped it open, and it promptly exploded in a blast of purplish gas.  
  
Dumbstruck, Lupin stood there in a purple haze. After a minute or so, the smoke began to clear.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Jigen remarked as the lobby regained visibility.  
  
"I.don't know." Lupin said stupidly. He looked at the letter, and as he did the glitter started to fall off his body like snowflakes.  
  
"Lupin, Ignore her. She's just trying to make her momma proud.  
-Akari  
  
P.S. sorry for ratting you out."  
  
"Ah." Lupin said and scratched his head and bits of glitter flaked off like dandruff. He was still a little confused. Jigen glanced at the letter over his shoulder.  
  
"Hmmm. That was nice of her." He said nonchalantly. Glancing at his watch, he jumped a little.  
  
"Christ! Its almost 2:00 am!" Jigen exclaimed, "I've got to get some sleep."  
  
Lupin yawned in agreement. He gave the room a quick glance. Everything was covered in purple dust and rainbow glitter.  
  
"Think we should clean this up?" Lupin asked.  
  
"Nah." Jigen said simply, "Let some other turd worry about it. Seeya in the morning." And with that he walked off to his room.  
  
Lupin grinned to himself. He grabbed the crumpled up letter off the ground and straightened it a little. He sniffed it a little and had to admit that Emi at least smelled good. He tucked both letters in his palm and walked off to bed. 


	4. Morning Glory

Chapter Four: Morning Glory  
  
The mornings of Tokyo International Boarding Schools are generally peaceful times. A variety of birds have made theirs homes around the six buildings of the campus, and as soon at the sun begins to rise, they begin to sing. The morning sun reflects in the streams that decorate the courtyard and leaves a gentle glow on the sides of the school buildings, and on the visage of the founder statue, while the sakura trees and other plant life gently sway in the calm breeze. This gentle scene carries on for about an hour, before thoroughly destroyed by throngs of irritable, sleepy students dragging themselves to class. Class generally starts at 7:30, but for the guilty, the days start much sooner.....  
  
A large, scenic beach fills Lupin's eyes. The oceans constant wave of motion relaxes him as he sits on a beach chair, while his darling girlfriend rubs suntan lotion on his back. The sun casts its reflection on the rippling waters while seagulls circle overhead.  
  
Lupin sighs. "I don't think I'll ever be this happy again. Don't you think......", Lupin tries to remember his girlfriends name, and feels guilty when he can't, ".....darling?"  
  
The pretty girl replies "BANG! BANG! BANG!"  
  
Lupin replies, "huh?"  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
Lupin opened his eyes only to see his dorm room before him. Stacks of books and half finished essays lay haphazardly on his desk, while an overstuffed hamper lurked menacingly in the corner. The only other furniture would be his well-worn bed and a three drawer dresser, the only decoration his photographs. Mostly of scenery and friends, his precious photos hang tacked or taped to every bare surface available. Only one photo has the luxury of a frame, which lies next to his alarm clock.  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
Lupin grumbled and looked at the clock.  
  
"5:30? What gives?!" he grumbled under his breath while attempting to sit up. He lurched towards the door and cracked it to see who dared disturb him so early.  
  
An elderly black man stood before him. He had the look of a man who may have been a weightlifter at one point, before the effects of time withered his body. He had a thick mustache, which covered most of his mouth, and a shiny, bald head. He was wearing some blue coveralls, with a label that said "Paul Williams-Chief Sanitation Engineer".  
  
"Ah hell...." Lupin said as he noticed this.  
  
"Your Arsene aren't you? Mrs. Zenigata signed you up for some 'volunteer' work, which means your ass is mine for five months. Get ready and meet me downstairs in five minutes. Some turd thought covering the lobby with glitter and some purple shit would be funny. Looks like the jokes on you, buddy-boy! Wear something you won't care about destroying. " and with his statement made, the stern looking man walked back downstairs.  
  
Lupin stood in his doorway, half-asleep and thoroughly bitter, and cursed Dean Zenigata for the next few minutes before getting ready for his new found job.  
  
Six and a half minutes later, Lupin trudged his way downstairs in some seriously frayed jeans and a torn shirt. In big bold letters, the shirt advised everyone to "Party Naked!" though the "D" was missing a sizeable chunk. Paul was sitting on the cleaner of the two sofas in the lobby, examining the purple powder that coated pretty much everything.  
  
"I expect you to be more prompt next time Arsene." Paul said when he noticed Lupin. "When I say five minutes I mean five minutes."  
  
"It won't happen again, and call me Lupin." The young man said rather brashly.  
  
"Sure thing Arsene. First things first. Grab that broom in the corner over there and sweep up as much of this crap as you can. This purple dust comes up pretty easily but this glitter has some kinda glue on it, so you'll need to wet a sponge and put some elbow grease into it to get it off. Now hop to it. You've got about an hour and a half before any of your school chums start coming downstairs and laughing at you, so you'd better be quick. If you need anything, I'll be on the front step smoking." And before Lupin could protest, he stood up, dusted off the back of his pants, and was out the door.  
  
"Grumble grumble" said Lupin as he grabbed the broom and began.  
  
Twenty minutes later, the lobby started to look a little less purple and glittery. Lupin managed to get all the powder off the sofas and was in the process of moving the fake plants outside for a good shake. He opened the door and walked out into the courtyard, doing his best to ignore Paul relaxing on the steps. He put the plant down, and with a thorough shake managed to make a storm cloud out of dust.  
  
Paul chuckled a little bit from his resting spot and lit up his pipe.  
  
Lupin grimaced and set the plant down. "Well your certainly earning your paycheck! Why is it the chief of sanitation, the lord of cleanliness, gets to relax and enjoy his pipe while his lowly servant is forced to labor for him?!" he fumed angrily.  
  
"Because the dorms are supposed to be cleaned by its tenants, not the custodians." He said cheerfully while he puffed his pipe. "I'm just here to supervise. When we clean the gym tomorrow, however, you'll get some help. Now quit your belly-aching and finish up."  
  
"Oppressive bastard", Lupin thought to himself as the front door of the dormitory opened. Out walked Kichiro Jigen, sporting his favorite black Adidas track suit and a white headband to hold back his massively shaggy hair. He spotted a filthy Lupin immediately and tried to stifle his laughter.  
  
"Hey turd! Having fun?" he said while snickering.  
  
"Hell no! I've been up for the past half hour cleaning up all that crap I.......er.......some punk made in the lobby. I haven't even had breakfast yet, thanks to Good morning sunshine there! " He said while pointing to Paul viciously. His stomach grumbled to prove his point  
  
"Oh, Hi Mr.Williams!" Jigen said respectfully when he noticed the pipe-smoking individual. "How are you doing this fine morning?"  
  
"Good, good." Paul said in a polite tone while Lupin looked at Jigen with spite. "Off to jog around campus again?"  
  
"Yup, got to keep in shape if I want my track record to stick around. By the way, one of the boards on the bridge by the Science building is busted. Almost went headfirst into the creek that morning."  
  
"I'll get one of the boys to look at it as soon as possible." He said with a smirk, and gave Lupin a sly eye.  
  
Lupin grumbled some more  
  
"Thanks Mr. Williams. Hey Lupin, you want me to grab you some grub on the way back?" Jigen asked.  
  
"Sure." Lupin said in a surly yet grateful tone while Jigen started to jog off. "Be sure to be back before announcements too!" he yelled after him. Jigen just smiled and waved back. Lupin took a deep breath and, fake plant in hand, headed back inside to finish the job. 


End file.
